


Give me a moment I need to say something sweet

by Raen_Fay



Category: Sunrise Avenue (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raen_Fay/pseuds/Raen_Fay
Summary: Alles beginnt damit, dass Samu am Valentinstag im Jahre 2010 aufwacht und es Ende am Valentinstag 2018.





	Give me a moment I need to say something sweet

14.02.2010

Langsam wurde ich wach und erkannte an der, durchs Fenster hereinscheinenden, Sonne das der Tag schon weiter fortgeschritten sein musste. Zehn Uhr schätze ich mit noch geschlossenen Augen. Als ich dann meine Augen einen Spalt breit öffnete und zur Uhr schielte, stellte ich fest, dass ich mit meiner Vermutung gar nicht so falsch lag. 10:15 zeigte mein Wecker an. 14.02 blieb mein Blick an dem Datum hängen, Valentinstag. Tief aus meiner Seele löste sich ein verzweifeltes Seufzen. Valentinstag, der Tag der Liebenden, sagte man. Falsch, dachte ich, der Tag der Pärchen. Bevor ich meine Beine aus dem Bett schwang fuhr ich mir mit meinen Händen nochmal durchs Gesicht und strich mir dann durch die Haare.

Wie immer führte mein erster Weg in die Küche zur Kaffeemaschine. Nachdem ich diese angestellt hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Bad. Eine schnelle Dusche später war ich nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte auf dem Weg in mein Schlafzimmer, als es an der Tür klingelte. Wer klingelte den bitte an einem Sonntag bei mir. Das könnte eigentlich nur meine Schwester oder meine Mutter sein. Denen könnte ich auch fix die Tür öffnen ohne mich vorher anzuziehen. Gedacht, getan. Als ich dann aber die Tür öffnete und die Person erkannte, die davor stand, schien mein Herz erst eine Sekunde auszusetzten nur um dann umso schneller weiter zu schlagen.

„Guten Morgen Samu, ich bin nur hier, weil ich dir das hier geben wollte“, begrüßte mich Riku, streckte mir einen Briefumschlag entgegen und ließ seinen Blick skeptisch an mir hoch und runter wandern. „Morgen Riku, ich hatte mit meine Mutter oder meiner Schwester gerechnet. Bin gerade erst aufgestanden“, erklärte ich meine Aufmachung und nahm den Briefumschlag entgegen. „Ich will dann auch gar nicht weiter stören. Bin auf dem Weg zum Mökki“, sagte er und deutete auf sein Auto. „Dann will ich dich nicht aufhalten. Danke und ähm… einen schönen Valentinstag“, erwiderte ich und hob kurz die Hand, in der ich den Umschlag hielt an.

Ich könnte mich täuschen, aber Rikus Lächeln wirkte traurig. „Bitte. Dir auch einen schönen Tag“, meinte er noch, bevor er zu seinem Auto zurück ging und einstieg. Erst als er weg war, fiel mir auf, dass seine Stimme anders geklungen hatte als sonst. Er hatte irgendwie unsicher geklungen, als wüsste er nicht genau, ob er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Auf einmal schien der Brief in meiner Hand Tonnen zu wiegen. Was wohl darin stand, dass er so unsicher klang, als er mir den Brief reichte? Machte ich mich möglicherweise nur verrückt und der Brief war ganz harmlos. Vielleicht hatte er mir nur Bilder vorbei gebracht, wie er es schon so oft gemacht hatte. Ich lächelte, als ich an die vielen Bilder von Riku und mir dachte, die überall in meiner Wohnung verteilt ihren Platz gefunden hatten.

Bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, was möglicherweise in dem Brief stand, brachte ich ihn in die Küche und legte ihn auf den Küchentisch. Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg in mein Schlafzimmer um mir jetzt endlich etwas über zu ziehen, nur mit Handtuch bekleidet, dafür war es Mitte Februar in der Wohnung einfach zu kalt. Rikus kurzer Besuch hatte zusätzliche Kälte mitgebracht. Als ich jetzt an Rikus Blick dachte, mit dem er mich gemustert hatte wurde mir heiß. Wie sehr ich mir wünschte, dass er mich an sich gezogen und geküsst hätte. Gar nicht erst drüber nachdenken, Samu. Du weißt doch, dass dir das nicht gut tut. Gut zweieinhalb Jahre war es jetzt her, dass ich mir das erste Mal gewünscht hatte, Riku würde mich küssen.

Ich konnte mich noch sehr genau daran erinnern, als ich damals bei unserer ersten Begegnung in seine Arme gestolpert war und mich sofort dieser unglaubliche Duft von Riku gefangen genommen hatte. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis ich diesem unglaublichen Gitarristen hoffnungslos verfallen war und doch traute ich mich nicht ihm dies zu gestehen, zu viel Angst hatte ich, dass unsere Freundschaft daran zerbrechen würde.

Sein Lächeln machte mich verrückt. Sein Lachen machte mich glücklich. Seine Umarmungen ließen mich strahlen. Und manchmal, ja manchmal konnte ich dieser Anziehung, die von ihm ausging nicht wieder stehen und küsste ihn auf Wange oder Stirn.

Wieder in der Küche goss ich mir erstmal eine Tasse Kaffee ein, bevor ich mich an den Tisch setzte und den Brief abschätzend betrachtete. Den Blick immer auf den Brief gerichtet, leerte ich die erste Tasse Kaffee. Zaghaft ließ ich meine Hände zu dem Brief wandern. Einen Augenblick zögerte ich noch, bevor ich den Umschlag öffnete. Tatsächlich war ein Foto in dem Umschlag enthalten, aber das gefaltete weiße Papier weckte eher meine Neugier.

Ich entfaltete den Brief und begann zu lesen.

Lieber Samu,  
kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, wie wir uns kennen lernten?  
Zweieinhalb Jahre ist es jetzt fast her, dass Jukka mich anrief und mich fragte, ob ich für eine Weile Zeit hätte, um als Aushilfe zu fungieren. Natürlich konnte ich da nicht ablehnen und hatte schneller zu gesagt, als ich denken konnte. Erst dann kamen die Fragen, wobei ich aushelfen sollte und für wie lange. Ich kann mich noch ganz genau daran erinnern, wie Jukka mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit meinte: Bei Sunrise Avenue natürlich. Wie lange, keine Ahnung.  
Aus dem wie lange wurde nach gut einem Jahr, wenn möglich für immer. Aber das Beste war eh, die Möglichkeit für Sunrise Avenue zu spielen. Als Musiker bekommt man mit, was alles so läuft. Ich war neugierig auf die Band, die schon einige guter Lieder in den Charts hatte und die ich alle samt auswendig gelernt hatte, wie so viele andere Lieder auch.  
Nur einen Tag nach Jukkas Anruf sollte ich zum Vorspielen kommen. Der Tag, an dem wir uns kennen lernen sollten war gekommen. Die Nacht auf den 6.August 2007 war sehr kurz, die Aufregung unendlich groß. Bis heute weiß ich nicht, warum ich damals so aufgeregt war.  
Pünktlich zur verabredeten Zeit stand ich vor dem Studio. War dort allerdings ziemlich alleine. Erst fünf Minuten später kam Jukka als erster und hatte mich mit ins Studio genommen. Er hatte mir erzählt, dass ihr erst in einer Stunde kommen würdet und auch keine Ahnung hätte, dass ich da sein würde.  
Kritisch musterte er die Akustikgitarre, die ich dabei hatte. Zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt war eben diese Gitarre, die einzige in meinem Besitz. Andere Gitarren waren mir immer von meinen jeweiligen Arbeitsgebern oder den Bands gestellt. Schon lange sparte ich zu dieser Zeit auf meine erste eigene E-Gitarre, aber irgendwie kamen immer ungeplante Ausgaben dazwischen.  
Eine halbe Stunde später hatte mich Jukka mit den Räumlichkeiten vertraut gemacht und auch die anderen Jungs trudelten ein. Für dich nicht ganz unüblich, warst du fünf Minuten zu spät. Total gehetzt kamst du ins Studio gestolpert. Ich kann mich noch genau daran erinnern, dass du dein T-Shirt auf links an hattest und auf Grund deiner verstrubbelten Haare wohl direkt aus dem Bett kamst. Ziemlich gehetzt hast du deine Schuhe ausgezogen und sie in die Ecke geschmissen.  
Als du dann zu uns herüber gekommen bist, hast du Jukkas Schuhe übersehen, die Mitten im Weg lagen uns bist direkt in meine Arme gestolpert.  
Nicht so stürmisch, hatte ich lachend gesagt. Jukka meinte ganz trocken: Du hast noch genug Zeit dich Riku an den Hals zu schmeißen. Also natürlich nur, wenn ihr ihn auch so gut findet, wie ich und ihn als Aushilfe, bis wir einen Ersatz für Janne gefunden haben, akzeptiert.  
Du hast dich grinsend bei mir entschuldigt und mir angeboten mich beim nächsten Mal aufzufangen. Das war der Zeitpunkt an dem wir Freunde wurden, aber es ist auch der Zeitpunkt für etwas anderes, was ich lange Zeit bekämpft habe.  
Ich weiß, dass du es irgendwie gemerkt hast und in der letzten Zeit auch immer mehr wahrgenommen hast. Dein häufiges Fragen, was los sei, hat mich das wissen lasse. Aber ich wollte es nicht sagen, habe gehofft es würde wieder vergehen. Aber das Gegenteil passierte, es wurde immer stärker. Jetzt ist die Zeit gekommen, dass ich nicht mehr länger kämpfen kann und auch nicht länger kämpfen will, denn es ist das schönste, was mir je passiert ist.  
Dieses Gefühl, wenn du mich anlächelst. Diese Gefühl, wenn du mich in den Arm nimmst. Dieses Gefühl, wenn du mich auf die Wange oder auf die Stirn küsst. Dieses Gefühl, wenn ich dich singen höre. Dieses Gefühl, wenn ich dich Gitarre spielen sehe. Dieses Gefühl, wenn du den Raum betrittst. Seit unserer ersten Begegnung an eben jenem Tag begleitete mich dieses Gefühl.  
Zuerst fühlte ich mich nur zu dir hingezogen und dachte, dass das wieder vergehen würde. Irgendwann musste ich mir dann eingestehen, dass ich mich in dich verliebt hatte. In dich, meinen besten Freund, mit diese widerspenstigen Haaren und dem umwerfenden Lächeln. Ich hoffte es würde sich irgendwann wieder legen. Doch auch dies geschah nicht. Aus der Verliebtheit wurde Liebe.  
Ich liebe dich, Samu. Ich liebe es, wie du dir durch die Haare fährst. Ich liebe es, wie du mich angrinst. Ich liebe es, dich lächeln zu sehen. Ich liebe es, für dich da zu sein, wenn es dir schlecht geht und ich wünsche mir, dass ich für immer für dich da sein kann.  
Ich kann mich noch sehr genau an den Tag erinnern, an dem du uns das erste Mal ‚Something Sweet‘ vorgespielt hast und das mir damals durch den Kopf geschossen ist, dass ich mir wünschen würde du hättest es für mich geschrieben oder würdest es für mich singen. Nachdem wir es dann aufgenommen hatten, habe ich die ganze Zeit hoch unter runter gehört, mir vorgestellt, deine Worte würden mir gelten.  
Heute ist Valentinstag und wieder verbringe ich diesen Tag nicht mit der Person, die ich am meisten von allen liebe, wieder bedeutet dieser Tag Einsamkeit für mich und die Verzweiflung zu lieben, wen ich nicht haben kann.  
Es ist mir sehr schwer gefallen die Entscheidung zu treffen, dir das alles hier zu schreiben und du kannst mir glauben, wenn ich sage, dass ich an dem Brief verzweifelt bin. Diese Fassung hier ist mit siebter Versuch und ich bin noch immer nicht zufrieden damit. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass meine Worte unsere Freundschaft nicht zerstören, denn ich habe mich mit der Situation abgefunden. Meine Gefühle für dich werden so schnell nicht wieder verschwinden, vielleicht werden sie das nie, aber ich habe mich damit abgefunden „nur“ dein bester Freund zu sein und hoffe, dass du zu lässt, dass ich das auch bleiben kann.  
Nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst um hier rauf zu reagieren. Ich bin dir auch nicht böse, wenn du dich nicht zu dem Geschriebenen äußerst. Aber ich musste das einfach los werden, lange hätte ich deiner Fragerei nicht mehr stand halten können und ich wollte mir lieber ausführlich Gedanken darüber machen, was ich sage, als dann unvorbereitet mit der Situation konfrontiert zu werden. Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag und vergesse nicht, ich bin immer für dich da.  
Dein Riku

Mit jedem Wort schien mein Herz schneller zu schlagen. Die Hoffnung wurde größer und größer, bis dort diese Worte standen, die mich über das ganze Gesicht strahlen ließen. Das was ich mich nie zu träumen gewagt hatte entsprach der Wahrheit. Ich war für mit meinen Gefühlen nicht alleine. Riku liebte mich. Ich wusste nicht genau, wo ich mit den ganzen Glücksgefühlen, die mich auf einmal durchströmten hin sollte. Mich an das Bild erinnernd nahm ich dieses in die Hand.

Riku und ich waren auf dem Bild zu sehen. Er hatte eine Gitarre auf dem Schoss und grinste. Ich lehnte mich so zu ihm herüber, dass man denken konnte, ich würde ihn küssen wollen. Schmunzelnd drehte ich das Bild um. In Rikus ordentlicher Handschrift stand auf der Rückseite: Osmo hat mir das Bild in die Hand gedrückt mit den Wort: Lass das bloß nicht in falsche Hände kommen. Lachend schüttelte ich mit dem Kopf. Das war einfach typisch für Osmo, hätte aber auch in einer ähnlichen Art und Weise von den andern Jungs kommen können.

Noch einmal nahm ich den Brief zur Hand uns las ihn. Brach jedoch an der Stelle ab, wo Riku von seiner Erinnerung an des erste Mal, als ich ‚Something Sweet‘ gespielt hatte, schrieb. Den Song hatte ich für Riku geschrieben, es mich aber nie getraut ihm zu sagen. Hätte ich gewusst, dass er sich wünschte, dass ich ihn für ihn geschrieben hätte, dann hätte ich es ihm sicher erzählt. Ein Gedanke blitze in meinem Kopf auf und schon war ich auf der Suche nach den Papieren, auf denen ich den Song geschrieben hatte.

Als ich die Zettel schließlich in den Untiefen meiner Schränke gefunden hatte, bestätigte sich mein Gedanke. Auf einem der Blätter hatte ich in eine Ecke Für Riku geschrieben. Schmunzelnd strich ich über seinen Namen. Eins wurde mir in diesem Augenblick bewusst, ich musste mich sofort auf den Weg zu ihm machen. Nur wenige Minuten später schloss ich die Haustür hinter mir. Während meiner Suchaktion hatte ich noch eine Tafel von Rikus Lieblingsschokolade gefunden, die ich nun, zusammen mit dem Zettel, auf dem eine der frühesten Versionen von ‚Something Sweet‘ niedergeschrieben war, neben mir auf dem Beifahrersitz legte.

Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich ihm eine Rose mitbringen würde? Ich entschied mich dafür den Zufall entscheiden zu lassen. Würde ich auf dem Weg an einem Blumengeschäft vorbei kommen würde ich eine besorgen, wenn nicht dann halt nicht.

Eine gute Stunde später bog ich auf den Waldweg ein, der zu dem Mökki der Rajamaas führte. Auf dem Weg hier her war ich an keinem Blumenladen vorbei gekommen. Hier außerhalb der Großstadt lag eine ganze Menge Schnee und tauchte die ganze Welt in ein Winterwunderland. Ich musste bei diesem Gedanken lächeln. Nachdem ich mein Auto neben Rikus geparkt hatte, faltete ich den Zettel zusammen und steckten ihn zusammen mit der Schokolade in meine Jackentasche.

Bevor ich jedoch auf das Mökki zuging, zückte ich mein Handy und machte ein Bild von dem Waldweg und schickte es in die Band Gruppe. On the way to wonderland tippte ich noch dazu. Als ich nun vor dem Mökki stand wusste ich nicht genau, was ich jetzt machen sollte. Einfach rein gehen? Eine Klingel gab es schließlich nicht. Ich entschied mich dazu zu klopfen. Als ich keine Reaktion erhielt, versuchte ich mein Glück und drückte die Türklinke einfach herunter. Die Tür ließ sich öffnen und die Wärme, die mich empfing, ließ mich wissen, dass Riku hier war und nicht irgendwo auf Wanderschaft im Wald.

Auch die leisen Töne der Gitarre die jetzt zu mir klangen setzten mich darüber in Kenntnis, dass der dunkelhaarige Gitarrist hier war und seinem Hobby, was zu auch sein Beruf war, nachging. Fast sofort erkannte ich welches Lied er spielte. Schon oft hatte ich es gehört, aber erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass er das Lied wegen mir geschrieben hatte. Immer wieder hatte ich mich gefragt woher die Motivation für ‚Here I am‘ gekommen war und jetzt wusste ich es.

Ich schlüpfte aus meinen Schuhen und hängte meine Jacke zu Rikus an den Hacken neben der Tür, dann folgte ich den Klängen der Gitarre. Riku saß, mir den Rücken zugewandt, im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin, seine Akustikgitarre auf dem Schoss und ließ seine Finger für die letzten Töne des Liedes über die Saiten wandern. „Riku“, sagte ich leise, als die letzten Töne verklungen waren. Erschrocken fuhr Riku herum. Ich erkannte eine einzelne Träne über seine Wange laufen und sah die Trauer, die in seinen Augen lag.

„Samu?“, schien er nicht wirklich realisieren zu können, dass ich tatsächlich hier war. „Was machst du hier?“, fragte er und wollte sich erheben. „Bleib ruhig sitzen“, erwiderte ich. Er schaute mich fragend an und in diesem Augenblick fiel mir die Liebe auf, die aus seinen Augen sprach, die schon immer dort gewesen war, die ich aber nie als solche erkannt hatte. „Ich…ähm…ich hab deinen Brief gelesen und naja…Kann ich?“, stammelte ich und deute schließlich auf seine Gitarre.

Er nickte und reichte mir die Gitarre. Einige Male ließ ich meine Finger einfach so über die Saiten wandern, bevor ich ‚Something Sweet‘ anstimmte. Ich merkte wie Rikus Blick dabei auf mir ruhte und ich merkte auch, wie Riku dazu ansetzte, etwas zu sagen, nachdem ich geendet hatte. Ich brachte ihn jedoch mit erhobener Hand zum Schweigen. „Riku, give me am moment I need to say something sweet“, bat ich ihn.

Verunsichert schaute er mich an. „Ich kann mich noch sehr genau an den Tag erinnern, an dem wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Denn der 6.August 2007 ist einer der wichtigsten Tage in meinem Leben. Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere. Nun gut nicht ganz, ich hatte verschlafen. Total abgehetzt kam ich im Studio an, noch immer nicht ganz wach und stolperte über Jukkas Schuhe in deine Arme. Der Tag hatte angefangen, wie so viele Tag davor, aber er nahm einen gänzlich anderen Verlauf. Denn eben jener Tag war es, an dem ich mich verliebte, Hals über Kopf und nicht in irgendwen. Nein, ich verliebte mich in den dunkelhaarigen Mann mit dem charmanten Lächeln, der es liebte Musik zu machen.

Nie hätte ich zu träumen gewagt, dass du nur in Ansätzen das gleiche fühlen könntest, wie ich. Und Riku ‚Something Sweet‘ habe ich für dich geschrieben. Ich war zu schüchtern um dir zu gestehen, dass der Song für dich war, aber du kannst mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass er von Anfang an für dich bestimmt war. So oft habe ich mir gewünscht den Song irgendwann für dich singen zu können. Und bevor du jetzt irgendwas sagst muss ich ganz kurz noch was holen“, sagte ich, sprang auf und war schnell zu meiner Jacke gelaufen.

Ein paar Mal atmete ich tief durch, bevor ich den Zettel und die Schokolade aus meiner Jackentasche holte. Nervös fuhr ich mir durch die Haare. War das alles richtig, was ich hier tat? „Samu?“, hörte ich Rikus Stimme und die Schauer, die nur bei dem Klang meines Namens aus seinem Mund über meinen Rücken krochen bestätigten, dass ich das richtige Tat. „Bin schon wieder da“, sagte ich, als ich wieder das Zimmer mit dem Kamin betrat. „Darf ich jetzt was sagen?“, fragte er und kam einen Schritt auf mich zu. „Nein, ich wollte dir noch etwas zeigen“, meinte ich und machte meinerseits ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Würde ich meine Hand jetzt ausstrecken, könnte ich nach seiner greifen dachte ich, als ich den Zettel auseinander faltete.

„Was denn?“, wollte er neugierig wissen. „Ich…ähm…hier sieh selbst“, stammelte ich und reichte ihm den Zettel. Wieder ergriff die Nervosität von meinem Körper besitzt und ließ mich zu dem Sofa, dass in der Nähe von dem Kamin stand wandern. Unruhig ließ ich mich darauf fallen. Ich legte die Schokolade auf den Tisch vor dem Sofa und trommelte dann nervös auf meinen Beinen herum. Aufmerksam beobachtete ich Riku. Lange hielt ich es nicht aus auf dem Sofa sitzen zu bleiben. Schon war ich aufgesprungen und begann damit in dem Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Ich merkte wie mein Handy in meiner Hosentasche vibrierte.

Wahrscheinlich hatte einer der Jungs was zu dem Bild geschrieben überlegte ich, während ich meine Weg fortsetzte. Erst Rikus Hand, die sich um mein Handgelenk schloss beendete meine Wanderung. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln ging von der Stelle aus, an der Rikus Hand mich berührte. Ich ließ meinen Blick in sein Gesicht schweifen und wurde von seinen Augen gefangen genommen. Plötzlich fühlte ich mich wieder so unsicher und unerfahren, wie damals mit 16 Jahren vor meinem ersten Kuss. Rikus intensiver Blick schien mich zu verbrennen, ließ keine Bewegung zu.

Deutlich war das Knistern zwischen uns zu spüren und ich fragte mich, warum ich das früher nie wahrgenommen hatte. Wirklich lange konnte ich nicht darüber nachdenken, denn Riku ließ mein Handgelenk los und legte seine Hand stattdessen an meine Hüfte, zog mich sanft näher. Flatternd schlossen sich meine Augen. Ich merkte wie Rikus andere Hand sich an meine Wange legte und wie seine Lippen dann ganz zaghaft und vorsichtig meine berührten.

Jetzt endlich kehrte wieder Leben in meinen Körper zurück und ich schlang die Arme um Riku, vergrub meine Hände in seinen dunklen Haaren und wünschte mir dieser Kuss würde niemals enden. Ich merkte, wie Riku in den Kuss lächelte, als ich meine Hände in seinen Haaren vergrub. Es fühlte sich einfach so wundervoll und so richtig an diesen Mann zu küssen, auch wenn er der erste Mann war, den ich küsste.

„Ich glaube du brauchst nichts mehr sagen“, lächelte ich atemlos, als wir uns voneinander lösten. „Magst du etwas trinken?“, fragte Riku lächelnd und wandte sich schon ab, um in die kleine Küche zu gehen. „Ja“, bestätigte ich, hielt ihn aber vom Gehen ab. Fragend schaute er mich an und ich zog ihn für einen weiteren Kuss zu mir heran. „Jetzt kannst du was zu trinken holen“, sagte ich, als ich mich wieder von ihm löste. Er grinste mich an und verschwand dann kurz in die Küche.

Ich nahm in der Zwischenzeit auf dem Sofa platz. Erneut vibrierte mein Handy und ich zog es aus meiner Hosentasche. Bevor ich jedoch dazu kam drauf zu schauen kehrte Riku mit einer Wasserflasche und zwei Gläsern zurück. Ich legte mein Handy aus der Hand und nahm stattdessen die Schokolade. „Ich hab dir auch was mit gebracht“, sagte ich und hielt Riku die Schokolade hin. Lächelnd nahm er sie entgegen. Ich lächelte zurück und mein Herz schlug schneller, als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich dieses Lächeln nun auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise wahrnehmen dürfte.

„Samu?“, riss mich Rikus Stimme aus den Gedanken. „Ja?“, fragte ich. „Ich wollte wissen, ob du nicht mal auf dein Handy schauen willst, das steht ja fast gar nicht mehr still“, meinte Riku und deutete auf mein auf dem Tisch liegendes Handy, was die ganze Zeit vibrierte. Wahrscheinlich waren es die Jungs, die auf das Foto reagierten. Gespannt, was sie so schreiben würden griff ich nach meinen Handy, entsperrte es und öffnete den Chat.

Raul: Unser Fotograf mal wieder. ;) Wo ist denn Wonderland?  
Osmo: Irgendwie kommt mir der Weg bekannt vor…  
Sami: Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht ist das in der Nähe vom Mökki der Rajamaas.  
Jukka: Uh…Samu, Riku, habt ihr uns was zu sagen?  
Raul: Jukka, ich weiß ja nicht, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht und ich glaube, ich will es auch gar nicht wissen.  
Jukka: Für die Bilder in meinem Kopf könnte man Eintritt verlangen ;) und unter 18 dürfte man die auch nicht sehen.  
Sami: Jukka… bitte erspar uns eine Erläuterung.  
Jukka: Dann halt nicht…  
Jukka: Samu? Riku?  
Jukka: Haaaalloooo?  
Osmo: Jukka, hast du nichts besser zu tun?  
Jukka: Nein, eigentlich nicht.  
Jukka: Himmel Jungs, jetzt löst euch endlich voneinander, knutschen oder was auch immer ihr gerade macht, könnt ihr auch später. Ich will endlich antworten haben. Samu du kannst nicht einfach ein Bild schicken und uns mit deinem Kommentar zu dem Bild alleine lassen.

Riku schaute mich von der Seite her an. Ich schüttelte grinsend mit dem Kopf. Jukka hatte Riku und mir schon immer unterstellt, dass etwas zwischen uns laufen würde.

Jukka: Ha Samu, ich sehe, dass du online bist.

„Und was jetzt?“, wollte Riku wissen. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte auf das Display von meinem Handy.

Osmo: Mensch Jukka, jetzt entspann dich mal. Wenn und ich benutze ganz bewusst wenn. Wenn Samu und Riku sich in welcher Art und Weise auch immer näher kommen sollte, dann ist das ganz alleine ihre Sache.  
Sami: Genau Jukka, sei nicht so ungeduldig. Manche brauchen halt länger um zu erkennen, was sie aneinander haben.  
Raul: Es kann nicht jeder wie du sein Jukka. Gerade, wenn es dabei um einen Freund geht. Außerdem ist es immer schwierig zu erkennen, was Sache ist, wenn man selber involviert ist.

‚Was meint ihr?‘, tippte ich in meine Handy und klickte auf senden. Lange musste ich nicht warten, bis die erste Antwort kam.

Osmo: Ich will euch nicht zu nahe treten, aber es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass ihr Gefühle nicht ganz freundschaftlicher Natur für den anderen hegt. Nachdem mich Riku nach diesem einen Foto gefragt hat, war mir klar, dass jetzt endlich etwas passieren würde (an dieser Stelle Respekt an Riku, dass du den Valentinstag gewählt hast). Man konnte sich fast schon nicht mehr anschauen, wie ihr umeinander geschlichen seid. Diese Spannung, die die ganze Zeit in der Luft gelegen hat, hat mich ziemlich wuschig gemacht. Naja meine Eija hats gefreut ;)

‚Ich glaube es würde nicht bringen zu leugnen, dass ich bei Riku bin.‘, tippte ich ein. Bevor ich jedoch auf senden tippte, schaute ich Riku fragend an. Er nickte, legte seine Arme um mich und zog mich an sich. Ich seufzte leise, als sich seine Arme um mich schlossen und ich seinen Oberkörper in meinem Rücken spürte. Grinsend legte ich meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und tippte erst dann auf senden.

Jukka: Ich will alles wissen.  
Osmo: Jukka…

Riku griff nach meinem Handy und ich überließ es ihm. ‚Ich musste ihm einen Augenblick geben, den er brauchte um mir something sweet zu sagen. Riku‘, tippte er ein.

Jukka: Mehr

‚Er hat mir etwas Süßes mitgebracht. ;) Wollt ihr es sehen? Riku‘, schrieb er.

Jukka:Ybfjkrbfk  
Osmo: Alles gut bei dir Jukka? Du warst doch derjenige, der Eintritt für sein Kopfkino haben wollte.  
Jukka: Irgendwie habe ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass es die beiden tatsächlich irgendwann auf die Reihe bekommen.

Riku lachte kurz auf, bevor er die Schokolade, die auf dem Tisch lag fotografierte. „Warte“, sagte ich, bevor er das Foto sende konnte. Ich nahm ihm mein Handy ab und streckte meine Beine aus, sodass man sie auf dem Foto sehen würde. Auch Riku streckte seine Beine aus und fuhr dabei, beabsichtigt oder nicht mit seinem Fuß an meinem Bein entlang. „Jetzt kannst du ein Foto machen“, schmunzelte Riku und ich konnte nicht wiederstehen, mir einen Kuss von ihm zu stehlen. Es fiel mir schwer den Kuss wieder zu lösen, auch wenn ich mich reichlich verrenken musste um, noch immer an Riku gelehnt, seine Lippen zu erreichen.

„Erst noch das Foto“, unterbrach Riku den Kuss, auch wenn ich erkannte, dass ihm nicht wirklich danach war. Schnell machte ich das Foto, sendete es und legte mein Handy dann an die Seite. Ich löste mich aus Rikus Umarmung und drehte mich so, dass ich ihn anschauen konnte. Sein Blick lag auf mir und schien meinen Körper in Flammen zu setzten. „Weist du eigentlich, wie lange ich hierauf gewartet habe?“, flüsterte er, bevor er mich zu sich zog und meine Lippen in Beschlag nahm.

Dieses Gefühl war einfach unglaublich. So intensiv hatte sich noch kein Kuss, den ich mit einer andern Person geteilt hatte, angefühlt. Mein ganzer Körper kribbelte und ich liebte dieses Gefühl schon jetzt. Atemlos lösten wir uns voneinander. „Wow“, hauchte ich. Auf Rikus Lippen schlich sich ein Lächeln, was mir den Verstand zu rauben schien. „Du machst mich verrückt, Riku“, gestand ich leise. „Gut so, denn du machst mich auch verrückt.“, schmunzelte er, „Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass der heutige Tag so verlaufen würde.“

„Ich habe auch nicht mit dem Verlauf gerechnet, als ich die heute Morgen nur mit Handtuch um die Hüfte die Tür geöffnet habe“, sagte ich. „Es hat mich viel Beherrschung gekostet, dich nicht einfach an mich zu ziehen und zu küssen. Weißt du eigentlich wie heiß du aussiehst, wenn du gerade aus der Dusche kommst? Deine Haare, noch ganz durcheinander vom Abtrocknen. Die Wassertropfen, die vereinzelt noch über deinen Oberkörper laufen und dann nur ein Handtuch um die Hüfte geschlungen, was man nur mit einem Handgriff lösen könnte. Auf Tour war das auch nicht besonders leicht für mich“, meinte Riku.

„Mir ging es ähnlich, wenn wir alle zusammen morgens im Bus gefrühstückt haben und du noch mit ganz ungeordnetem Haar und diesem unglaublich attraktiven Grinsen am Tisch gesessen hast. Besonders schlimm war, wenn du dann auch noch auf ein Oberteil verzichtet hattest“, erzählte ich und Riku grinste mich daraufhin an. „Genau das Grinsen meine ich.“ Eine Weile schaute er mich an, bevor er seine Hand an meine Wange legte und mit seinem Daumen sanft unter meinem Augen entlang strich. 

„Samu, das heute ist mehr, als ich zu hoffen gewagt habe“, sagte er ernst und sah dabei nachdenklich aus. „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich das nicht alles geträumt habe und gleich alleine hier auf dem Sofa liegend wach werde. Es hat so viel Kraft gekostet meine Gefühle so lange vor dir zu verheimlichen“, teilte er mir mit, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte, zog ich ihn in meine Haare und gab ihm einen Kuss in seine dunklen Locken.

„Riku, ich liebe dich. Es ist kein Traum, auch wenn es sich so anfühlt“, sagte ich. „Ich liebe dich auch Samu“, wisperte er und ich konnte aus seiner Stimme heraushören, dass er dabei lächelte.

Zeitsprung

14.02.2018

Langsam wurde ich wach und begann die Welt um ich herum wahrzunehmen. Das erster was ich bewusst fühlte, war der warme Körper, der sich an meinen schmiegte. Ich öffnete meine Augen und schaute in das schöne Gesicht meines Freundes. Acht Jahre war es nun her, dass Riku an meiner Tür geklingelt hatte und mir den Brief gegeben hatte.

Schmunzelnd ließ ich meinen Blick zu meinem Nachtspind wandern. Darauf stand ein Bilderrahmen, indem sich, das Bild was Riku damals dem Brief beigelegt hatte den Platz mit einem Bild teilte, auf dem ich mich tatsächlich vorbeugte um ihn zu küssen.

Acht alles andere als einfache Jahre führten dieser unglaubliche Mann und ich nun schon eine Beziehung. Einige Male schon hatten wir hart um diese Kämpfen müssen und waren dabei weiter über unsere Grenzen geraten. Das Outing vor der Plattenfirma war wohl eine der härtesten Sachen, die unsere Beziehung schon überstanden hatte. Die Zeit war alles andere als einfach. Einige Male hatte ich darüber nachgedacht aufzugeben, aber die Liebe zu Riku war einfach zu groß um mir vorschreiben zu lassen, was ich zu tun und zu lassen hatte. Riku hatte mir irgendwann gestanden, dass ich damals mit diesen Gedanken nicht alleine gewesen war.

Dafür lief das Outing vor unseren Fans, mit einigen Ausnahmen, entgegen alle Annahmen, wesentlich besser als erwartet. Ich musste schmunzeln, als ich an die Unterhaltung mit Riku, kurz nach dem Outing vor unseren Fans, dachte. Er hatte mir ziemlich deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass wie auf der Bühne weiterhin nur Arbeitskollegen waren und kein Paar. Er kannte mich einfach zu gut. Ohne diese klare Ansage wäre es sicherlich zu der ein oder anderen nicht ganz jugendfreien Situation, die eindeutig nicht auf eine Bühne gehörte, gekommen.

Anfangs hatte es mich viel Selbstbeherrschung gekostet, nachdem unsere Fans nun davon wussten, nicht einfach zu meinem Freund hinüber zu gehen und ihm einen Kuss zu stehlen. Mit der Zeit hatte ich mich aber daran gewöhnt, immerhin war die Bühne mehr oder weniger unsere Arbeitsstelle und ich konnte Rikus Worte deshalb gut nachvollziehen. Viele weitere Höhen und Tiefen hatten wir schon zusammen durchgestanden und waren daran gewachsen.

„Guten Morgen, Schatz“, holte mich Rikus, vom Schlaf noch ganz raue, Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. „Guten Morgen“, erwiderte ich und drehte mich auf die Seite, sodass ich ihn gut betrachten konnte. Seine blaugrauen Augen strahlten und sein braunes Haar war herrlich durcheinander, wenn auch nicht so durcheinander wie früher, weil seine mittlerweile relativ kurzen Haare diese einfach nicht mehr zuließen.

Eine Weile betrachtete er mich und ich wusste, dass er darauf wartete, dass ich von mir aus zu reden anfing. „Worüber hast du nachgedacht? Was geht in deinem hübschen Kopf vor?“, fragte er schließlich doch und ich musste wie immer seine Scharfsinnigkeit bewundern, mit der er immer zu wissen schien, was gerade mit mir war. „Über die Zeit, die wir schon miteinander hatten“, erwiderte ich und wurde leicht nervös.

Meine Hände wurde feucht und ich reif mir die Worte in Erinnerung, die ich mir vor einiger Zeit für diesen Augenblick zurecht gelegt hatte. Bevor ich weiter redete atmete ich noch einmal tief durch und wünschte mir selber Glück. „Ich möchte, dass die Zeit mit dir nie vorbei geht. Ich will dich für immer begleiten dürfen. Du bedeutest mir so viel Riku“, fuhr ich dann fort, mit der Hoffnung, dass Riku genauso reagieren würde, wie ich geplant hatte und tatsächlich wählte er fast genau die Worte, auf die ich gehofft hatte.

„Ich möchte auch für immer an deiner Seite sein, Samu. Ich mag nicht daran denken, dich jemals zu verlieren“, erwiderte Riku ernst, lächelte mich dann aber breit an. Nervös spielte ich mit meinen Fingern, was mir einen fragenden Blick von Riku einbrachte. Was würde er wohl sagen? Vor fünf Monaten etwa hatte ich meinen Entschluss gefasst und auf den heutigen Tag gewartet. Fast genauso lange war es nun her, dass ich die Ringe gekauft hatte, die in einer kleinen Box, in einem Sockenpaar versteckt, in meinem Nachtspind lagen.

„Riku würdest du mir das auch vor anderen sagen?“, fragte ich ihn und hoffte, dass ihm meine Nervosität dabei nicht zu sehr auffiel. „Was? Das ich dich liebe und für immer an deiner Seite sein will?“, wollt er wissen. „Ganz genau das“, erwiderte ich und zwang meine Finger zur Ruhe. „Selbstverständlich würde ich das machen, wenn du magst kann ich es jetzt gleich aus dem Fenster schreien“, schmunzelte er und richtete sich auf. Dabei rutschte die Decke herunter und entblößte seinen nackten Oberkörper.

„Nein, braucht du nicht, bleib hier“, hielt ich ihn zurück und zog ihn sanft wieder in eine liegende Position. „Samu, was ist los?“, wollte er besorgt wissen. Verdammt, er hatte gemerkt, dass ich total nervös war. „Würdest du das auch wo anders machen?“, fragte ich einfach weiter in der Hoffnung Riku würde mich möglichst bald verstehen und natürlich auch mit der Hoffnung, dass er es gut finden würde. „Außer auf der Bühne würde ich dir das überall sagen“, meint er und betrachtete mich aufmerksam.

Die Sorge, die mir aus seinen Augen entgegen schlug, ließ mich fast meine geplanten Worte über den Haufen zu schmeißen um ihn einfach direkt zu fragen. „Würdest du mir das auch noch irgendwann im Verlaufen dieses Jahres nochmal sagen?“ „Ich werde dir sicher noch ganz oft dieses Jahr sagen, dass du alles für mich bedeutest und ich mein Leben mit dir an meiner Seite verbringen möchte. Samu was sollen die ganzen Fragen?“, sagte er und forderte eine Erklärung für mein Verhalten.

Zögerlich hob ich meine Wand und strich Riku federleicht über die Wange. Daraufhin breitet sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus, aber der abwartende Ausdruck in seinen Augen blieb. „Was würdest du davon halten, wenn wir zu einem dieser vielen Male unsere Freunde, unsere Familien und einen Beauftragten vom Standesamt einladen?“, fragte ich und konnte die Nervosität nicht länger aus meine Stimme verdrängen.

„Samu? Was ist mit dir los? Warum bist du so nervös? Warum stellst du mir all diese Fragen?“, forderte Riku Antworten. Die Sorge leuchtete mir aus seinen wunderschönen Augen entgegen und ließ mich fast verzweifeln. „Was hältst du von meiner Idee?“, fragte ich erneut und ging nickt auf Rikus Worte ein. Es tat mir in der Seele weh meinen Freund so besorgt zu sehen, aber ich wollte, dass er selber verstand.

Er seufzte und zog mich in seine Arme, hielt mich einfach fest, schien über meine Worte nachzudenken. „Warum sollten wir…?“, setzte er an, brach jedoch wieder ab, verstand scheinbar endlich. Er brachte wieder Abstand zwischen uns. Ein unsicherer Blick traf mich, schien in meinem Gesicht nach einer Antwort zu suchen, ob sich seine Gedanken in die richtige Richtung bewegten. „Samu, fragt du mich gerade, ob ich dich heiraten möchte?“, fand er die Antwort scheinbar nicht in meinem Gesicht. Seine Stimme klang unsicher und seine Augen fixierten unsicher immer wieder einen anderen Punkt.

„Möglicherweise“, grinste ich. „Samu, meinst du das ernst? Ich…bitte…du musst mir sagen ob du das ernst meinst, denn ich würde gerne den Rest meines Lebens mir die verbringen, nicht nur einfach so, als dein Freund, sondern als dein Mann. Samu, du beutest mir so viel und ich liebe dich. Solltest du das wirklich ernst meinen, ich würde keinen Augenblick zögern ja zu sagen“, sagte Riku und wurde dabei immer schneller. Sein Blick tanzte noch immer unsicher durch den Raum, streifte mich immer wieder kurz

Ich legte meine linke Hand an seine Wange. „Riku, sieh mich an“, forderte ich ihn auf. Rikus Blick fand meinen und ich merkte, wie schwer es ihm fiel, ihn auch mich fokussiert zu lassen. „Ja, Riku, ich meine das ernst. Ich möchte wissen ob du mich nicht mehr nur noch als mein Freund durchs Leben begleitest. Ich möchte dich ganz offiziell, als meinen Mann bezeichnen können“, fuhr ich dann fort. Ein wunderschönes Lächeln breitete sich auf Rikus Lippen aus.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll“, gestand Riku, während seine Augen zu funkeln anfingen. „Wie wäre es mit ja? Du hast mir immerhin gerade mehr oder weniger versprochen, dass du ja sagte, wenn ich das ernst meine“, schlug ich vor. Eine, bereits durch das Funkeln seiner Augen angekündigte, Träne löste sich aus seinem Augenwinkel, lief seine Wange hinab und wurde vom Kissen aufgesogen. „Ja, ja, ja. Tausendmal ja“, sagte er. Seine Stimme klang dabei ganz rau. Ich merkte, wie sich meine Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen verzogen.

Eine weitere Träne löste sich aus Rikus Augen, bevor er sich zu mir herüber lehnte und seine Lippen auf meine legte. Noch immer begann mein Körper bei Rikus Küssen zu kribbeln und ich hoffte, dass dieses Gefühl niemals verschwinden würde. Seine rechte Hand wanderte meine Körper hinab, während seiner linke Hand mit den Haaren in meinem Nacken spielte.

Nur sehr wiederwillig löste ich den Kuss, setzte mich auf und zog die Schublade meines Nachtspinds auf. Ich merkte Rikus fragenden Blick in meinem Rücken, bleib ihm doch verborgen, was genau ich gerade machte. „Ich muss den Leuten da draußen doch zeigen, dass du eingewilligt hast mein Mann zu werden“, erklärte ich mein Handeln.

Einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte ich, ob ich mich doch noch vor ihn Knien sollte. Ich zuckte zusammen, als Rikus Hand über meinen Rücken strich. „Komm wieder zu mir, nimm mich in den Arm“, forderte er und ich war mir nicht genau sicher, ob er wusste, worüber ich gerade nachgedacht hatte. Rikus Hand verließ meinen Rücken und ich hörte es rascheln. Als ich über meine Schulter schaute, lag Riku mit dem Rücken zu mir dort und schaute mich, selber über seinen Schulter guckend, auffordernd an.

„Okay“, erwiderte ich unsicher und umklammerte die Ring Box mit meiner Rechten. Riku hob seinen Kopf an und ließ sich von mir in die Arme ziehen. Hoffentlich würden ihm die Ringe gefallen. Ich hatte mich für ganz einfache silberne Ringe entschieden, in denen ich das Datum des Valentinstages vor acht Jahren hatte eingravieren lassen.

Ich löste den krampfhaften Griff um die Box und öffnete sie. Meine Hände zitterten leicht dabei. „Soso, der Herr wollte also auch was davon haben“, vernahm ich Rikus Stimme, nachdem er die Ringe eine Weile einfach Stille betrachtet hatte. Er drehte sich in meinen Armen um und lächelte mich an. „Ich will einfach den ganzen Leuten da draußen zeigen, dass du zu mir gehörst, dass wir zusammen gehören“, rechtfertigte ich meine Idee leise. „Ich finde das ist eine hervorragende Idee“, meinte Riku und gab mir einen kurzen Kuss.

„Darf ich?“, fragte ich und nahm den Ring, der für Riku bestimmt war, aus der Box. Riku rutschte ein Stückchen von mir weg, damit er genug Platz hatte mir seine rechte Hand hinzuhalten und ich platzierte den Ring daran. Bevor ich seine Hand wieder los ließ hauchte ich einige Küsse darauf. Als ich dann meinen Blick in sein Gesicht hob, schien die Zeit einen Augenblick stehen zu bleiben.

Ein unglaublich glückliches Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und seine blaugrauen Augen schien heller zu stahlen, als der hellste Stern am Nachthimmel. „Du bist wunderschön“, flüsterte ich. Daraufhin wurde Rikus Lächeln noch breiter. „Ich liebe dich so sehr Samu“, sagte Riku, als er mir die Ring Box abnahm und mir den für mich bestimmten Ring ansteckte. „Du machst mich unglaublich glücklich Riku. Deine Nähe tut mir so gut“, musste ich einfach noch los werden, bevor ich Riku zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss heran zog.

Rikus rechte Hand wanderte wieder meinen Körper hinab und ich spürte die Kühle, die von dem Edelmetall an seinem Ringfinger ausging. Ein vorfreudiges Seufzen stahlt sich aus meiner Kehle, bevor auch ich meine Hände über Rikus Körper wandern ließ. Im Stillen dankte ich noch Rikus Mut, den er vor acht Jahren bewiesen hatte, als er mir seine Gefühle gestanden hatte, denn ich war mir sicher, dass ich niemals den Mut gefunden hätte. Dann verbannte ich alle Gedanken aus meinem Kopf und gab mich meinem Verlobten hin.


End file.
